


“I’m Full Of Surprises…”

by clowchan



Series: In the Key of Barisi [10]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I usually see stories of Carisi going down on Barba. I wanted to do the opposite. (18+ NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I’m Full Of Surprises…”

Sonny was still fairly new to this whole dating a guy thing. And when Rafael asked if he could go down on him, he was surprised, legitimately surprised. First he discovered he was a bottom and now this. “Are you sure?” slipped out.

“Yes, I am sure. And I am very horny. And I want to taste you,” he smirks.

It was such a trip for Sonny to hear the usually very prim and proper ADA speak in such a dirty manner. And it was towards him and how it turned him on a lot. He feels Rafael’s hand caress his thigh and eventually his cock, which grew hard under his touch.

“Sooooo, do you want me to or not?” Rafael bites his lip, giving a look of wanting and anticipation as Sonny lets out a moan.

“Y-yes,” Sonny nods. Like he was gonna say no to his boyfriend. He’s received blowjobs plenty of times before but never from a man and never from someone of Rafael’s class. He was curious. Would it be the same? Would it be different?

Rafael stares hungrily at his crotch as he unbuckles Sonny’s pants, zips it down and pulls out Sonny’s cock. Stroking it some and enjoying the satisfied noises coming from Sonny. “ _Spread your legs_.”

Sonny does just that as Rafael leans down planting many kisses on the inside of thighs. “ _Such a tease_ ,” Sonny thought as he felt Rafael’s lips travel to the base of his cock and then proceeds to blow him.  He feels Rafael’s tongue slowly swirl around the underside and back up to the tip. Jesus, Mother Mary, and Joseph, this man was a goddamn pro.  His tongue felt so good against his boy. He thought he was going to come right then and there and Rafael had barely only begun. He runs his hands through Rafael’s hair. He wanted to watch him, but his own head kept tilting backwards, biting his lip, and his hips bucking a little until he hears coughing.

Rafael stops for a moment to catch his breath, “C-careful, I don’t like gagging by surprise.” He goes back down on him.

How could Sonny be careful when what Rafael was doing felt so good and his own body did what came naturally? He nearly went crazy, in a good way, when he feels one of Rafael’s hands slip in between his legs and caress his balls. “ _God_ ,” he sighs. He didn’t want to exaggerate or inflate Rafael’s ego, but this _was_ the best blow job he’s ever gotten.  He plays with Rafael’s hair again as he feels his muscles tighten. He was close, but he had an odd feeling in his stomach about coming in his mouth. Could he do it? Should he? He felt it best to warn him, “ABOUT TO COME!”

Rafael simply mumbles around his girth, “Givth thoo me-th.”

There was such a nonchalant manner in the way he responded that made Sonny relax.  His thighs squeezed a little and his abdomen tightens as he hits his climax, "mmmmRafael!"  He comes hard into his mouth. Rafael made his own moaning noises as he finishes. Sonny sits there for a moment, his chest heaving, as Rafael gets up.

It was one of the few things Rafael would not ever do was swallow. He goes to the sink, spits the mess out, runs the tap, and quickly brushes his teeth. Sonny still sits there stunned.

Rafael smirks as he struts back over, placing a hand on his hip, “Are you OK or are you gonna require CPR?”

“Only if you're going to give me mouth to mouth,” Sonny laughs as he puts his boy away and fixes his pants. “I'm not trying to kiss your ass or anything, but that was one of the best BJs I've ever gotten,” he smiles.

“You know I enjoy compliments,” Rafael leans down, placing his hands on his legs, and kisses him. “Thank you, I know a thing or two.”

“I would have never guessed that YOU…,”  he moans out the you a little as Rafael sits on his lap, his ass intentionally pressed against his dick, which was still very sensitive from before, “….give oral.”

“I’m full of surprises,” Rafael wraps his arms around his neck, “I know I seem uptight, but I actually enjoy sex,”  he laughs as he nuzzles him, whispering in his ear, “giving and receiving.”

“Me too,” Sonny blurts out, slightly blushing.

Rafael kisses his reddened cheeks, “Glad we have that in common.”  He kisses his lips softly.

“Maybe later tonight I’ll return the favour,” Sonny winks, patting Rafael's ass.

“ _Sí por favor!_ ” Rafael grins before pushing Sonny down on the couch and making out with him.


End file.
